fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow (*1700er in einem Tsunami auf See, †1740er verunglückte aber er wurde später wiederbelebt) ist ein Pirat und Captain der Black Pearl. Desweiteren ist er Piratenfürst des karibischen Meeres und damit ein Mitglied im hohen Rat der Bruderschaft. Er ist sehr eigenartig, bewahrt aber immer einen klugen und kühlen Kopf. Jack Sparrow ist stolz auf die Black Pearl, gerät jedoch gerade ihretwegen immer wieder in Streit mit seinem Widersacher Captain Barbossa. Er hat immer unlogische Sätze auf Lager (Beispielsweise zur Ablenkung), welche einen wesentlichen Teil seines eigenartigen Charakters ausmachen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Irgendwann vor der Handlung des ersten Films war Jack mit seinem Schiff, der Black Pearl, die für ihre schwarzen Segel bekannt ist, als Piratenkapitän in der Karibik unterwegs. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt gelang es seinem Ersten Maat, Hector Barbossa, eine Meuterei anzuzetteln und selbst Kapitän zu werden (was Jack ihm heute noch nicht vergeben hat. Der Streit der beiden, wem denn nun das Schiff gehört, setzt sich in beinahe allen Filmen durch). Nach der Meuterei setzte die Mannschaft Jack auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Wie es die Piratenregeln besagen, ließen sie ihm eine Pistole mit einer einzigen Kugel zurück, die er nutzen können sollte, um sich zu erschießen, bevor er verdurstet oder verhungert. Aber Jack gelang die Flucht von der Insel, indem er, wie er allen erzählt, zwei Schildkröten zusammenband und auf ihrem Rücken floh. Elizabeth gesteht er schließlich, als sie auf derselben Insel landen, dass die Insel ein Schmugglerversteck ist und er mit den Schmugglern einen Deal machte, damit sie ihn mitnahmen. Später bedankt er sich beinahe für sein Schicksal, denn wäre er mit den Piraten mitgesegelt, hätte er mit ihnen den verfluchten Schatz des Cortez auf der Isla de Muerta gefunden und wäre bei entwenden des Schatzes das geworden, was mit seiner ehemaligen Mannschaft passierte: ein Untoter, der nur wieder lebendig werden kann, wenn alle Münzen zurückgebracht werden und jeder der Diebe etwas von seinem Blut dazugibt. Noch weiter in der Vergangenheit, zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt, traf er in einem spanischen Frauenkloster auf Angelica (vierter Film), die dort Nonne hätte werden sollen, aber verstoßen wurde, da sie - durch Jack - keine Jungfrau mehr war. Jack antwortete ihr frech, er habe das Kloster eben mit einem Bordell verwechselt, als er dort aufgetaucht war. Fluch der Karibik Jack Sparrow kommt mit einem kleinen, sinkenden Boot im Hafen von Port Royal an. Er rettet die Tochter des Gouverneurs vorm Ertrinken, wird dabei aber als Pirat erkannt und von Commodore James Norrington verhaftet, kann jedoch kurzzeitig entkommen. Auf der erfolglosen Flucht lernt er Will Turner in einem Zweikampf kennen, und wird dann von der Royal Navy verhaftet. thumb|350px|Jack bedroht Elizabeth. Nach einem Angriff der Black Pearl unter Hector Barbossa befreit Will Jack, um seine geliebte Elizabeth Swann, die entführt wurde, zurück zu holen. Mit einem geschickten Manöver entkommen die beiden auf der Interceptor aus dem Hafen. Auf Tortuga treffen sie auf Gibbs, der ihnen eine Crew organisiert. Gemeinsam fahren sie weiter zur Isla de Muerta. Dort soll die Mannschaft der Black Pearl vom Fluch des Cortés befreit werden. Doch dies schlägt fehl. Will kann Elizabeth zur Interceptor bringen, während Jack zurückbleibt. Die Black Pearl greift nun die Interceptor an. Hector Barbossa erringt den Sieg und Will offenbart sich als nötig, um den Fluch aufzuheben. Nun werden Jack und Elizabeth auf der gleichen Insel wie einst Jack ausgesetzt. Elizabeth entzündet den ganzen Rum und das Feuersignal lockt Norrington an. Auf der Dauntless nehmen sie nun wieder Kurs auf die Isla de Muerta. Dort angekommen wartet Norrington in einer Bucht während Jack an Land geht. Dort schlägt er Hector Barbossa vor, Commodore einer Flotte zu werden. Doch durch das Vertrauen Hector Barbossas in Jack gelingt es ihm, Will zu befreien und dieser kämpft nun zusammen mit Jack und Elizabeth gegen die Zurückgebliebenen. Jack stiehlt eine Münze, womit er auch untot wird. Will kann allerdings den Fluch auflösen, alle werden somit sterblich und Jack erschießt Hector Barbossa. Anschließend wird Jack in Port Royal zum Tode verurteilt. Will rettet ihn allerdings und er entkommt. Seine Crew steuert die Pearl nach Port Royal und Jack bekommt sein geliebtes Schiff zurück. Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 Wieder Captain der Black Pearl geworden, schließt Jack den Plan, das Herz von Davy Jones zu durchstechen und selbst Captain der Flying Dutchman und somit unsterblich zu werden. Dieser Plan wird aber von einer Warnung Bill Turners zunichte gemacht. Beim Aufenthalt auf einer Kannibaleninsel trifft er wieder auf Will thumb|378px|Jack als Häuptling der PelegostosTurner. Dieser will von ihm den Kompass, da er von Cutler Beckett bestochen wurde. Jack gibt ihm als Bedingung auf, den Schlüssel zu Davy Jones' Truhe von der Flying Dutchman zu holen. Nachdem Tia Dalma ihnen den Standpunkt verraten hat, machen sie sich auf den Weg. Will kommt aber in die Crew der Flying Dutchman und Jack muss Jones nach 3 Tagen 99 Seelen im Austausch gegen seine ausliefern. Diese will er in Tortuga besorgen. James Norrington und Elizabeth Swann werden auf diese Weise angeheuert. Da er nur 6 Matrosen anheuern konnte, muss Jack Davy Jones mit dem Herz, das sich in einer Truhe auf der Isla Cruces befindet, bestechen, damit er den Kraken nicht auf Jack hetzt. Vor der Isla Cruces gehen Sparrow, Elizabeth, Norrington, sowie Pintel und Ragetti von Bord. Als sie mithilfe des Kompasses gerade die Truhe erreicht haben, überrascht sie Will und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Jack, der nicht mehr bei Davy Jones in der Schuld stehen will, Norrington und Will, die alle drei das Herz wollen. Nun werden sie von der Crew der Dutchman überrascht, Jack bekommt den Schlüssel und versteckt das Herz Norrington kann es an sich nehmen und entkommen. Nun fliehen die anderen auf der Black Pearl vor der Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones beschwört aber den Kraken herauf. Elizabeth küsst Jack und fesselt ihn dabei an den Mast der Black Pearl. Der Kraken verschlingt das Schiff und mit ihm Captain Jack Sparrow. thumb|336px|Jack und die Truhe Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Jack Sparrow kommt auf diese Weise in das Reich von Davy Jones. Doch der von Tia Dalma/Calypso von dort zurückgeholte Hector Barbossa, der Jack braucht, um mit ihm als Mitglied der Bruderschaft Calypso zu befreien, Will Turner, der die Black Pearl braucht, um seinen Vater zu befreien, Elizabeth Swann, die Schuldgefühle hat, und Joshamee Gibbs starten eine Expedition, um Jack zurückzuholen. In Davy Jones' Reich treffen sie auf Jack und dieser schafft es, sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Kurz darauf gehen Hector Hector Barbossa und Jack an Land, um die thumb|326px|Jack und Elizabeth Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Will bleibt beim Schiff. Wieder zurück werden sie von Sao Feng überrascht. Dieser hat mit Will einen Handel: Will liefert ihm Jack Sparrow aus und bekommt dafür die Black Pearl. Sao Feng hat allerdings noch einen Handel mit Cutler Beckett: Feng bekommt die Pearl und liefert nun seinerseits Jack und als Ersatz für die Pearl Elizabeth von Hector Barbossa. Nachdem es Jack gelingt, von der Endeavour zu fliehen und diese gleichzeitig manövrierunfähig gemacht hat, flieht er mit der Pearl nach Schiffbruch. Nachdem die Flying Dutchman Sao Feng getötet hat, wird Elizabeth Captain der Empress. Jack macht sie nun zum König der Piraten und sie befiehlt den Krieg. Vor der Schlacht wird Jack noch gegen Will Turner ausgetauscht. Auf der Flying Dutchman befreit er sich aus dem Gefängnis und stiehlt die Truhe. Nun beginnt ein langes Gefecht mit Davy Jones, in dem zunächst kein Ende in Sicht ist. Dann aber schneidet Jack Jones den Tentakel mit dem Schlüssel ab und verliert selbst die Truhe, welche von Will gefunden wird. Jones sticht nun Will sein Schwert ins Herz, Jack schafft es allerdings, ein Messer in Wills Hand zulegen und in das Herz zu stechen. Jones stirbt, Will überlebt und wird Captain der Flying Dutchman, die Piraten gewinnen den Krieg. Hector Hector Barbossa stiehlt Jack die Pearl, während Jack ihm die Karte zur Quelle der ewigen Jugend stiehlt.thumb|380px|Die Rückkehr von Jack und seiner Pearl Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten Der englische König George II. macht Jack das Angebot, in seinem Auftrag die Quelle der ewigen Jugend zu finden. Als Captain soll ihm der inzwischen im Dienste der Krone stehende Hector Barbossa dienen. Nachdem Jack erfährt, dass Hector Barbossa die Black Pearl verloren hat, flieht er. Dabei trifft er erst auf seinen Vater, Captain Teague, und dann auf Angelica, die sich als Jack ausgegeben hat, um eine Crew anzuheuern. Sie ist die Tochter von thumb|300pxBlackbeard. Blackbeards Quartiermeister betäubt Jack und bringt ihn an Bord der Queen Anne’s Revenge. Auch Hector Barbossa und eine spanische Flottille machen sich auf den Weg. An der Insel angekommen, fangen sie eine Meerjungfrau, von der sie eine Träne brauchen, und treten den Weg ins Landesinnere an. Jack muss alleine weiter zu Ponce de Leóns Schiff, wo sich zwei Kelche aus Silber befinden. Dort trifft er auf Hector Barbossa. Da die Kelche nicht mehr da sind, stehlen sie sie von den Spaniern. Nun findet Jack den Brunnen und Blackbeard, Angelica, die Crew, und heimlich auch Hector Barbossa, Groves, Gillette und deren Crew folgen ihm. Hector Barbossa fordert Blackbeard zum Zweikampf heraus. Als gerade auch die Spanier die Quelle erreichen, stößt Hector Hector Hector Hector Hector Hector Barbossa Blackbeard sein vergiftetes Schwert in die Brust. Angelica verletzt sich nun auch und wird ebenfalls vergiftet. Hector Barbossa nimmt nun Blackbeards Schwert und mit seiner Crew Kurs nach Tortuga. Der spanische Capitan zertritt die Kelche, da sie heidnisches Blendwerk seien. Jack bekommt nun aber von der Meerjungfrau die zwei Kelche und rettet scheinbar Blackbeard, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit Angelica war. Diese ist nun so wütend auf ihn, dass er sie auf einer einsamen Insel aussetzt. Voher allerdings gesteht Angelica ihm ihre Liebe und auch Jack beichtet ihr das er sie liebt. Beinahe kam es zum Kuss als Jack plötzlich gehen musste. Zurück auf der Insel trifft Jack dann auf Gibbs, der aus Blackbeard Kajüte die Black Pearl und einige andere Schiffe als Flaschenschiff gestohlen hat. Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache Jack sparrow war einst ein Schiffsjunge auf einen Piratenkreuzer, der von Captain Salazar (einem Spanischen Offizier) beschossen wurde. Salazar hatte sich geschworen, alle Piraten zu vernichten, doch Jack Sparrow trickste ihn aus, sodass der Spanier im verfluchten Teufelsdreieck sein Ende fand. Jedoch war er nicht tot und kehr viele Jahre danach zurück, als er durch einen Zufall befreit wird, um sich an Jack zu rächen. Charakter Persönlichkeit Den meisten, die Jack kennen, würde zu seinem Charakter wohl nur eins einfallen: verrückt. Der Piratenkapitän hat die seltsame Angewohnheit, in den unmöglichsten Situationen Witze zu machen (die man nicht immer versteht), seine Gedankengänge sind völlig verdreht, ebenso wie seine Art zu reden, die einem manchmal den Kopf rauchen lässt. Seine provozierende Art hat ihm schon öfters beinahe den Hals gekostet oder eine gebrochene Nase eingehandelt, was ihn aber nicht davon abhält, munter weiter seine Gedanken laut zu sagen. Mut und edles Handeln wiederum gehören nicht zu seinen Stärken, lieber rettet er seine eigene Haut, auch wenn er dazu seine Mannschaft im Stich lassen muss. Manchmal jedoch zeigt er so etwas wie Verantwortung, zum Beispiel, als er am Ende des zweiten Films - bereits auf der Flucht - doch noch einmal umkehrte und seiner Mannschaft im Kampf gegen den Kraken half. Oft wird er als schlechter Pirat bezeichnet, was wohl daran liegt, dass er öfters sein Schiff, die Black Pearl, verliert - wobei er entweder einfach von seiner Mannschaft als Kapitän abgewählt und auf einer einsamen Insel abgesetzt wird (irgendwann vor dem ersten Film) oder einfach während eines Landgangs zurückgelassen wird (Ende des dritten Films). Auch seine verrückten Pläne und die Tatsache, dass er sich laufend in Schwierigkeiten bringt, haben seinem Ruf als Pirat nicht unbedingt gut getan. Was auch der Grund ist, wieso er nie als "Käpt'n Jack Sparrow" angesprochen wird, obwohl er darauf besteht. Aussehen Jack hat schulterlange, dunkelbraune Haare, die - entweder geflochten oder völlig verfilzt - bis zu den Schultern reichen. Er verziert sie mit Holzperlen und sonstigen Anhängern. Dazu trägt er ein rotes Kopftuch, ebenso gehört sein geliebter Kapitänshut zu ihm. Außerdem hat er braune Augen und trägt einen geflochtenen Kinnbart. Seine Kleidung verändert sich im Lauf der Serie so gut wie gar nicht: weißes, langärmliges Hemd, eine dunkle Weste darüber, zu der ein hellrotes Tuch um die Hüften gehört. Dazu dunkle Hosen und Lederstiefel. Ab und zu trägt er noch einen schwarzen Mantel, passend zu seinem Kapitänshut. Beziehungen *'Joshamee Gibbs:' Gibbs ist Jacks treuestes Crew-Mitglied und stets an seiner Seite. Beide vertrauen einander und Jack sieht auch ein, dass er Gibbs oft schlecht behandelt hat. Dieser verzeiht ihm allerdings stets seine Marotten. Zudem wurde er zum ersten Maat, nachdem Hector Barbossa gegen Jack eine Meuterei führte. *'Hector Barbossa:' Die beiden sind zwar sehr oft unterschiedlicher Meinung und wollen beide Captain der Black Pearl sein, doch wissen sie, dass sie zusammen sehr viel mehr als allein erreichen können. Er war Jacks erste Maat, bevor er meuterte. Die beiden sind seit Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten Freunde. *'Will Turner:' Will und Jack betrügen sich zwar ständig, doch am Ende rettet Jack Will das Leben und beweist damit, dass er auch eine "gute Seite" hat. *'Elizabeth Swann:' Jack war ein bisschen in Elizabeth verliebt und machte ihr sogar einen "Heiratsantrag". Sie tötet ihn, doch er verzeiht ihr das, da sie so gezeigt hat, dass sie ein Pirat ist. *'James Norrington:' Norrington verachtet Jack erst, weil er ein Pirat ist, und dann, weil er ihm die Karriere zerstört hat. Anschließend wird er durch das Schwert von Stiefelriemen-Bill getötet. *'Davy Jones:' Jack und Jones hätten am Liebsten den Tod des anderen. Doch wenn es um einen guten Handel geht, sind sie Beide zu haben. *'Cutler Beckett:' Beckett und Jack vertrauen einander nicht. Beckett versucht Jack ein paar mal umzubringen. *'Tia Dalma: 'Tia Dalma und Jack verstehen sich gut, auch wenn Jack sie, wie fast jeder, für etwas gruselig hält. *'Angelica: '''Die beiden sind "wie Pech und Schwefel". Allerdings vertraut Jack ihr nicht, verleumdet sie bei Blackbeard und setzt sie auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Doch er gibt auch zu, sie geliebt zu haben. *'Blackbeard:' Jack hat etwas Angst vor Blackbeard und dieser findet Jack zu lästig, als dass er ihn vor dem Tod verschonen sollte. *'Salazar:''' Salazar sinnt nach tödlicher Rache an Jack , seit dieser ihn ins Teufelsdreieck lockte. Er ist Jacks größte Angst. Zitate Trivia *Obwohl er meistens besoffen ist, bewahrt er immer einen kühlen Kopf. *Ursprünglich hatte David Nathan, der die übliche Stimme von Johnny Depp ist, ihn auch in Fluch der Karibik synchronisiert. Wurde jedoch von der Supervisiorin des Films durch Marcus Off ersetzt. Erst im 4. Film war David Nathan als Jack Sparrow dabei. *In zwei Stellen in den Filmen (wenn Jack mit seinem Gewissen, dargestellt als mehrere Jacks in seiner Vorstellung, kämpft (Davy Jones Reich an Bord der Pearl/ Brick der Flying Dutchman)) wird gezeigt, dass er auf Erdnüsse steht. Galerie Charming-as-always-captain-jack-sparrow-32570197-578-506.png|Jack Sparrow mit Elizabeth Captain-jack-sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow in London Potc-4-jack-sparrow-stills-pirates-of-the-caribbean-22281675-1500-998.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow im Vierten Teil ImagesCASR6XCO.jpg|Jack mit 2 Pistolen Johnny-depp-pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg|Sparrow in seiner Zeit als Angestellter der East India Trading Company Jack_Sparrow_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_1.jpg Jack_Sparrow_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_2.jpg Bücher Es sind 12 Bücher (in Deutschland neun) über seine Zeit als Teenager erschienen. Die ersten vier gibt es als Hörbücher. *Band 01: Auf der Suche nach dem magischen Schwert *Band 02: Der Gesang der Sirenen *Band 03: Die Piratenjagd *Band 04: Das Erbe von Cortez *Band 05: Das geheimnisvolle Amulett *Band 06: Schiff in Not *Band 07: Die goldene Stadt *Band 08: Der Zeitdieb *Band 09: Gefangen im Zeitstrudel *Sins of the Fathers - Jack Sparrow 10 (Nur auf Englisch) *Jack Sparrow - Poseidon's Peak 11 (Nur auf Englisch) *Jack Sparrow - Bold new Horizons 12 (Nur auf Englisch) Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Sparrow-Familie Kategorie:Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache